someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedrock Casing
Bedrock Casing By: SkullDolfin I was around 11 when I got the game Minecraft off of mojang.com. I had seen it off of YouTube, Twitter, etc.. I decided it was finally time to buy it. We had just gotten home from WalMart after I had just purchased a gift code in the games section, over by the part with all the PC and Mac games. I loaded up the website, made an account, downloaded it, and started playing. While It was downloading, I looked at the patch notes for 1.8.1, or whatever update it is. All the way at the bottom of the patch notes, it said the usual “Removed Herobrine” joke. I was not one of those 6 year old believers, recording the screen of their Xbox, while their friend, “HEROBRINE_MC2121”, breaking through their dirt house with a diamond sword and the skin pack, but I thought… What if he really did exist? No, it was a long shot, just a rumor passed around by kids at school. After playing for a while, on single player---survival, I noticed something. There were no mobs. It had already been nighttime for a while, around 7 minutes or so. I noticed no zombies, no skeletons, no creepers. I figured I had just put it on peaceful without noticing. This idea was quickly lost from my mind when It had turned day-time. Again. No cows, no pigs, no sheep. There was something really wrong when there had been no animals, because there was no way I could’ve known of to turn passive mob spawning off. Walking for a while, I stumbled on a cave with torches in it. That’s odd, I’ve never been on this side of the world… Why would there be torches there?.. I switched to my golden sword, and walked in, slowly. I found lava, spewing from the ceiling, and I decided I should leave. I couldn’t. There was solid layers of bedrock, covering the entrance. Bet I can dig down, and go around… I couldn’t. I was in a box of unbreakable stone. Might as well just get off. I’m tired and I’ve got school tomorrow, anyways… I moved my left pinkie over to the ESC key on my Razer Chroma. That’s odd, why won’t it work?.. Pressing it more, I assumed my ESC key just must be broken. I attempted to decline my hand down to the power button on my tower. I couldn’t move my body from my forearms back, other than my eyes and my neck. I looked to the bottom left of the screen… ' ' Herobrine: No escape… ' ' I was teleported into a black room. Suddenly, a torch, was placed on an iron block wall. Blank eyes on a default “Steve?” skin. “Wha- H- Herobrine?”, I stuttered. “No…”, he said. “Then who are you?” “Your worst nightmare.” “Wh- What do you want from me?!” “Oh, nothing. Just to kill you in the real world.” “W- What?!” “You see, I’m going to murder your soul, and possess your body, in the real world.” He grabbed a diamond sword, and hit my player with it. A mutilating pain was felt in my chest. This was hurting me in real life. He looked into my player’s eyes, and his eyes were a blinding portal into some dark, void-like realm of tortured souls. “What? How could this be?” “What, can’t ‘steal my soul’?” “No, you can’t possess a person who has already been possessed.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Minecraft Category:Original Story